As evolving satellite technologies have enabled relatively high-speed network communications with mass transportation vehicles such as airplanes, and ships, passenger utilization of these services has increased. The availability of reliable, high-speed Internet and other network communication services have become important market differentiators for some fleet operators. As a result, monitoring network communication usage and quality has become increasingly critical. Improved systems and methods for analyzing network communication services for mobile vehicles may be useful.